1. Field of the Invention
The inventive device disclosed in the present application generally relates to a new case for iPhone 5 which has a built-in cable holder along one side of the phone. The iPhone 5 is a portable cellular phone developed by APPLE, Inc. a U.S. Corporation from Cupertino (Calif.). The holder is on the side opposite the volume and vibration controls. The user leaves their headphones plugged in and attached to their phone, wraps the headphone cable between the two prongs on the side of the case, and clips the ear buds into the earphone clip at the top.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
iPhone cases and accessories are well known in the art. Various Patents and Published Patent applications are in fact directed to spittoons. While developing the invention of the instant application independently the Inventor researched extensively the public record as well as the current market for spittoons and the most relevant examples found in the search are mentioned in the Information Disclosure Statement (IDS) attached.
Despite all the efforts listed above prior art patents describe structures that are either not truly convenient or else involve complicated, expensive, and overly difficult assembly and/or disassembly parts and procedures. Other devices have been advertised on various media but never patented or described into a printed publication.